Kimi wo Mamotte Yukou
by solidorliquid
Summary: Kagome watches as Inuyasha takes his last breath. How will his death affect her? InuxKag, ONESHOT!


**Kimi wo Mamotte Yukou**

_I'll Protect You_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, and she rocks!_

**Warnings:**_ Um… Dead Inuyasha…_

**Dedications: **_Sheenachi, cause she's the awesomest coolester reviewer ever! In addition, I like her Inuyasha fics: ) A one-shot for a dear friend!_

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground, acting calm. A purple aura swirled around him, causing a slight wind to stir around him. Kagome recognized this at once. Pushing herself past Miroku's grasp, she ran up to Inuyasha and gripped his shoulders. After a few moments of silence, he let his arms fall limp to his sides. Suddenly, Inuyasha started growling and jumped on top of her. His eyes blazed like a fire as he glared at her. She tried to push him away as his fangs bore down, closer to her neck. Inuyasha laughed when he sensed her fear growing inside of her. Kagome felt the shadow of something fly over them, nicking Inuyasha's face and causing him to bleed. He looked up briefly before jumping off Kagome and going after Sango who had thrown her boomerang at him to save Kagome.

Kagome pushed herself up from the ground quickly before Inuyasha changed his mind about going after Sango. Miroku and Shippo rushed to her aid, and Miroku grabbed her arm. She pushed him away as he tried to pull her away from the scene. Kagome watched as Sango held her boomerang in between her and Inuyasha's fatal blows, trying to keep herself from feeling his attacks. Each time he hit the boomerang, a chunk of it flew to the ground and it grew smaller, increasing Sango's chances of being hit.

Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow without thinking. She slowly took aim as Inuyasha continued to let out his rage on Sango by continuously swing his arms. Kagome finally realized what she was doing and lowered her bow. She couldn't kill him; not after all they had been through. But if she didn't, she'd have to face the consequences of enduring his anger toward himself. What if he killed Sango? What if he killed the rest of them, including herself? After shedding a tear, she raised her bow, let go of the arrow, and looked away before it hit him. He let out a yelp as the sacred arrow hit him and knocked him to the ground a few feet away. His body became still, and the demon marks on his face disappeared. Silence fell over the scene. Birds were not chirping, insects were not making their usual soothing noises, and most of all, Inuyasha had stopped breathing. Before looking at his now lifeless body, Kagome ran off, dropping her bow. Miroku did not have enough time to go after her, and went to help Sango instead.

Kagome slowly walked through a dark forest. Branches that hung low brushed against her as she walked through them, not paying attention to her surroundings. A few of the branches tore her shirt and cut her skin with the sharp blades they bore. She did not care; her lover would never comfort her again in his warm and caring arms. She would never look up into his golden eyes as she had done so many times before. She would never fight with him about Kikyo or Koga. Although she tried as hard as she could, she could not rid herself of the memories that hung above her. Painful memories that would remind her of what she had done.

A light mist hung above the ground. It swirled around Kagome as she walked through it. She had been forced to kill Inuyasha, the only one that she had truly loved. He had turned to his demon form, and did not return to his normal caring self as he usually did. Forced to make a life or death decision, Kagome shot him with one of her sacred arrows, and killed him. The image played itself over numerous times in her head. It made a promise to haunt her for the rest of her life.

She dropped to the ground, placed her hands over her face, and started crying. No one could comfort her now. The trees swayed with the wind of an on coming storm. Without warning, rain started pouring in the forest and gathered on the forest floor in front of Kagome. If anyone had walked up on her, they would not have been able to tell if she was crying except for the position she was in. The sound of thunder muffled her cries for Inuyasha. She screamed his name as loud as she could. Her voice finally left her, and her sore throat throbbed. Even without the ability to speak, she still tried to call his name. Her chest started to hurt with a stabbing pain from her unsuccessful tries.

Suddenly, a warm sensation melted through out her body. She looked up from her hands, and realized for the first time where she was. The tree that she had released Inuyasha from so long ago, stood in front of her. It was the only tree that did not seem to have its branches being weighed down by the ferocity of the storm. From the tree came a white light that approached Kagome and stood in front of her. The light disappeared and Inuyasha stood before her.

Inuyasha kneeled down and looked her in the eye. Unable to look away, Kagome stared back at him. Inuyasha did not look sad or regretful at all. In fact, he looked happy. He smiled at her, sending another warming sensation throughout her body. He leaned forward, put his arms around her, and embraced her tightly.

"Nakanaide, kimi wo mamotte yukou." He said gently as he continued to embrace her. After their short pleasurable moment, Inuyasha backed away from her, with his hands still on her shoulders. Tears streamed down her face mixing with the rain, as she stared into his caring golden eyes. She knew he would not be able to stay with her. Seeing the sadness in her face, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kagome's tears flowed more freely now, knowing she would never experience this again. She wished that this moment could last forever, that he would never leave her and that this had all been a dream.

Then the moment came that Kagome dreaded. Inuyasha stood up and backed away from her. The clouds cleared and a golden light shined down upon him. After mouthing the words, "I love you", his spirit slowly disappeared into the clouds. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She would not allow herself to look so weak and vulnerable ever again. Until the day that they would see each other again, she decided that she would not shed anymore tears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ It's short, I know. It just came to me and I decided to write it. I couldn't really think of what to do, so that's why it came out this way. Gomen… Anyway, the translation for what Inuyasha said: "Don't cry, I'll protect you." I hope this one-shot is not too confusing… Please review!_


End file.
